


Nighttime Delights

by MistiHayesFix



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, One Shot, Short One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 16:55:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20531375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistiHayesFix/pseuds/MistiHayesFix
Summary: What happens in MiMo's world stays in MiMo's world.





	Nighttime Delights

**** **Part I**

"Do you trust me?"

"When you ask with that look in your eyes, I get a little scared," Mina said, biting her bottom lip. 

Momo's fingers brushed her hair behind her ear and caressed her cheek before her thumb gently glided over her lips. Momo's mouth replaced the digit, causing Mina to sigh into her.

"Mhm- you taste divine, Mina. I want you to show me how to pleasure you," Momo breathed out allowing her tongue to trace the outline of Mina's lips.

Mina shivered at the contact. "Hmmm?" she managed to moan. "You always do, Love." Her arms wrapped around Momo's neck as their kiss became deeper, more serious, a matter of hunger. 

"No, you misunderstand," Momo spoke softly but confidently. "I want you to show me how you pleasure yourself, baby," She opened her eyes to find Mina's widened as realization dawned.

"Tonight, you're going to touch yourself," Momo licked her lips. "While I watch."

A full-body blush covered Mina. She nodded shyly, unable to resist any request from Momo. Their lips touched one last time before Momo's husky voice slipped into her ear, "That's my baby girl. Now let's get rid of these cumbersome clothes so you can show me how naughty of a good girl you can be."

**Part II**

They were already naked atop the simple geometric print of the duvet. The colorful patterns were brighter in contrast to their fair skin.

They'd already shared various kisses. Quick pecks on cheeks, chins, foreheads, lips. And languid, slow, kisses where breaths were exchanged, tongues tasted, and the need for oxygen became a source of frustration for stopping their exploration. 

Neither had a shy touch, as it were, they'd been together far too long for that. But they were both gentle with each other. Momo's touch, was of course, more bold, more intense. 

Mina's was deft, she knew how and where and when to touch Momo for maximum effect. She liked the power she had, which is why she would gladly surrender herself over and over again to Momo's leading. Some would never understand the dynamics of their relationship, and that was OK. It wasn't up for debate or for anyone else's understanding; their relationship was for their happiness, their pleasure. 

Mina groaned as she moved her hips against Momo's muscular thigh. Her back was to Momo's front and she could feel the elder woman's eyes on her bottom. As if she read her mind, Momo cupped it, giving it a squeeze. 

"Hmmph, daddy, ah," Mina sighed at the additional touch.

Momo's eyes took in the feast of fine flesh before her. Mina was so soft, her skin and her demeanor. She lightened Momo's heart and Momo helped Mina open doors to the world outside the simple necessities of life. Both were quite shy in their own ways but came alive when they were together like this.

Momo suddenly grabbed Mina by the hips, stilling her motion, earning a frustrated groan in the process. She widened her legs and pulled the younger woman to her until Mina's backside rested snugly against her sex. 

"Mmm- can you feel what you do to me?" Her voice vibrated in Mina's ear, sending a shiver down her spine. Indeed she could feel Momo's sticky wetness and she loved it. 

Momo kissed her neck and shoulders, stopping here and there to pay particular attention to certain areas. She felt pressure and suction and teeth. The gentle smack of lips on flesh and pop of the release of skin could just be heard over the blood rushing through her ears. 

Mina felt wet fingers tugging on her left nipple suddenly, "OH! Hmmm..." as the fingers alternated tugging with tight squeezes. The same for the right. She heard Momo inhale, then felt the slowest, most gentle motion against her lower backbone. 

She smiled widely, placing her left hand on Momo's thigh and her right replacing her lover's on her right breast. She sucked on her bottom lip as Momo's fingers made contact with her wet folds.

Momo loved this back and forth, push and pull, getting to the edge then stopping, only to start it up again. But at this point, she didn't have much left within herself. She graciously allowed Mina two releases already but withheld her own satisfaction. 

She knew that act further drove the younger woman to the edge. And she was guaranteeing her own explosive experience when she did finally let go. This was the home stretch. She wanted to experience the tension rushing from her body in waves, leaving her breathless knowing it was all because of Mina. She turned all of her attention back to her love.

Momo nibbled then sucked on her earlobe, letting the tip of her tongue trace the shell. Finally, she spoke and Mina's body vibrated with the frequency of the words. "Don't cum without my permission," Momo's left hand rested around Mina's neck, gently squeezing as her right index and middle fingers sunk into Mina's wet heat. 

"Ahhh! Yes, Daddy," she whined.

Momo could tell Mina wasn't going to last very long, which was good because she didn't have the strength to keep going without a break. And the feel of Mina’s walls compressing her fingers and the slick lubricant making it easier to pump in and out were all combining to speed her towards the need for her own satisfaction. Momo ground her hips against Mina a bit faster, her clit throbbing, crying for relief as her thumb circled Mina's, leaving both women in the same state.

Mina's nails left marks in Momo's thigh. Momo turned her body into one giant pleasure playground and she wasn't sure how much longer she could hold back. Mina felt Momo's softness against her back, certain motions allowed her to feel her lover's hard clit, which again made her feel powerful. Mina knew with just the right move or touch both she and Momo would finally slip into the ecstasy they craved.

"Daddy, are you- close?" Mina's soft voice trembled, breaking the symphony of sensual sounds; sighs, groans, flesh against flesh, the sweet sound of fingers pumping in and out.

"BABY! Ahhhhh-" was the response she got. Momo moved her left hand to Mina's hip, bent her own knee, and leaned against the headboard for better leverage. Her clit was in direct contact with her lover's back now. She rolled her hips faster, grinding, so close now. 

Her hair fell into her eyes and stuck because of the sweat on her face. Mina's breathy cries made Momo focus her fingers on her slick nubbin. She fanned her fingers out and began to bring forth screams from Mina as she rapidly moved her hands up and down. 

"Oh Daddy, please- I need to- AHHHH- I'm gonna-Mmmmm," Mina mumbled, her head thrown back. The pressure mounting in her abdomen cried for relief and she knew any second Momo would stop her ministrations to keep her from going over. But she didn't stop.

Mina felt Momo's hips buck hard against her back and her fingers, which had entered her again curled upward, then stopped moving. 

Momo's breath was erratic when she finally moaned, " Ohhh Baby- lets-together, Ohh-Kay."

No sooner had she breathed out those words than the first starbursts began to go off in her mind. She couldn't think, just feel. She was aware of how tightly she held on to Mina's soft skin, knowing she left marks. A throaty growl escaped Momo's mouth as her hips seemed to move on their own, crashing into Mina's back repeatedly. 

Mina covered Momo's hand on her core for the last bit of friction she needed to slip into oblivion. And as Momo's fingers curled upward one last time engaging that perfect spot, Mina melted with a scream. The sound made her lover tremble even more.

They both rode the waves of pleasure coursing through their bodies, grateful that the other's presence was the cause. They finally crashed into a heap of sweat, secretions, and heavy breaths, Momo lying on her back and Mina lying on top of her looking down into her endlessly deep brown eyes. 

She was forward, kissing Momo's pouty lips, "Thank you, daddy," she whispered. 

Momo used the energy she had left to move her mouth against Mina's and wrap her arms around her back, "Such a good baby girl. Mmmm- daddy is very pleased and happy." She moved her fingers up and down Mina's back, further soothing her.

"Baby enjoyed?" the question was mumbled as sleep was coming to quickly claim Momo.

"Very much so," Mina replied with a yawn placing a final kiss on Momo's left cheek before snuggling into place with her head on the older woman's breasts. "_ Watashi wa eien ni anata o aishimasu, Mo-tan _," she whispered.

"I'll love you forever too, Baby Mi-tan."

They drifted into the waters of rest to recharge for another lovemaking session later. Because that's what they had between them, a soft, passionate love that was theirs alone.

**Author's Note:**

> This was one-off was inspired by fanart from a now-defunct, private Twitter account or else I'd add it here. I'm posting in response to a Twitter poll I ran so here we are.
> 
> As always, thanks for reading, commenting, and for any kudos! I hope you enjoyed. 
> 
> Follow me on Twitter for more: @MistiHayesFix


End file.
